The Sonic the Hedgehog Holiday Trilogy
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: A one-shot collection consisting of the following stories in this row: Silver's First Halloween, A Taiream Thanksgiving, and A Sonaze Christmas. Rated K plus to T for Language, an OOC Tails, and Knuckles' pimp costume. You know the usual pairings, plus a little one-sided Sonouge.
1. Silver's First Halloween

**Okay, folks, this is my second Halloween one-shot. This will be based in the **_**Sonic**_** universe and it will feature Silver and Amy. I also plan on doing one for Thanksgiving featuring Tails and Cream, and a Christmas one featuring my two favorites Sonic and Blaze.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** is owned by SEGA.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Silver's First Halloween**

It was Halloween on Mobius, and that meant that everyone was dressed in a silly costume, from the cute costumes for kids and Chao like Tails, Cream, and Cheese, to the very scary for grownups like Vector the Crocodile. The only ones not having any fun right now were Silver (because he has never celebrated Halloween before and is right now confused about it) and Shadow (no surprise there). Silver was having a little trouble getting his costume together. "Dammit! Why do we have to wear these silly things again? I can't even get mine on right!" He heard four different people laughing so he turned around and saw Sonic, Rouge, and Tails laughing at Knuckles' costume.

Knuckles was wearing what looked like a pimp's suit in pink. He even had a cane to go with it. Right now his muzzle was as red as his fur due to embarrassment. "I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourselves. Laugh all you want, but when I win the costume contest this year, I'll have the last laugh," the red echidna stated. Silver looked to see that Amy was the only one not laughing at Knuckles, but at _him_. He went as red as Knuckles when she did.

"Do you mind telling me what's so funny, Amy? Besides Knuckles' outfit?" he asked. They looked back over to the others and saw that Tails was rolling on the ground and Rouge tangled up with Sonic. Amy, of course, got jealous of the fact that, even though they were picking on Knuckles, they were holding each other and trying to keep one another on their feet. She knew that Rouge was slowly falling for Sonic, but she didn't know that he fell for Blaze, who was in the Sol Dimension guarding her Emeralds.

'_I'm going to smash Rouge to pieces for touching MY Sonic,'_ she thought before turning around to Silver again. "To answer your question, Silver, what's funny is you. You're getting tangled up in the wrapping." Silver read about the ancient times, so he decided to go as a mummy. The only problem was that he kept getting tangled and tripped up in the wrapping he was using. He tried it again, only to get an amused reaction from his pink friend.

"Oh, ha-ha very funny," he replied sarcastically. Amy helped him untangle himself, and then rewrapped him right. While this was going on, Silver was blushing because of his love for the pink hedgehog. He knew she was single because of her obsession with Sonic, who was not interested in her. For this, Silver thanked the high heavens because that would mean he could take her for his own. Once Amy got finished wrapping the white hedgehog up, he tested it to see if it would stay on him while he moved around. "That's more like it. Thanks, Amy," he said after seeing that it stayed on.

Amy had a small blush on her face because of the praise her friend gave her. "It's no problem, Silver. Now I have to get mine on so I can take you around. I can't wait to show you the Halloween decorations on the other houses. And to top that off, Rouge over there is having a party at _Club Rouge_. How does that sound?" she asked.

"That sounds great." Rouge overheard them talking, so she approached them.

"Since you're bringing Silver, do you mind if I bring Sonic with me, Amy?" she asked slyly. Amy didn't appreciate it one bit.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, now do I? Okay, but if you even think about bringing him to bed with you, I'll kill you! Also, if you let anything happen to Sonic, such as Shadow hurting him, I'm holding you responsible! Do you understand, Rouge?"

"Uh, Amy, I think Sonic can take care of himself, especially when it comes to Shadow and Rouge," said Silver.

"He's right, Amy. And besides, I'm still working slowly. The way I see it, Sonic and I are still friends. Also, I'm not the one you need to worry about. Blaze the Cat has his heart," she said begrudgingly, angering Amy even further. Amy knew that it was futile, though; Blaze was much faster than she was, and she could burn her ass to a crisp.

'_Oh, this is just great! Rouge I can take on. I've got nothing on Blaze, though,'_ the pink hedgehog thought. Her only hope was that Blaze didn't hold any interest in Sonic whatsoever. She already hated the fact that both speedsters could keep up with each other. "C'mon, Silver. We need to get to trick-or-treating. Let me put on my costume and I'll be ready."

"Okay, Amy. Take as much time as you need." Amy nodded and went to her room to change clothes. Rouge noticed the way Silver looked at the young girl and smirked.

"I know somebody who has a crush," she said teasingly, causing Silver to blush madly.

"I do not!"

"I never said it was you." He knew right there he was in a corner. Little did Rouge know, Silver also knew about _her_ developed crush on Sonic.

"Okay, you got me. But I also know about you being interested in a certain blue speed demon," he said while smirking. Rouge went wide-eyed and red-faced when he said that.

"Now listen her, you little runt! Sonic and I are just friends. Besides, I have to worry about that kitty cat you see as a sister. If those two speedsters hook up, you'll have a brother-in-law of sorts."

"Now _that_ is something I won't mind."

"Back to the topic at hand, kid: If you want Amy to be with you, try asking her out on a date a few times. At least she can keep up with you unless you use that power of yours." Once they got finished talking, Amy came back into the room dressed in a princess costume. Silver thought she looked good in it.

"Are you ready, Silver?" he nodded, not trusting his voice. "Okay, then let's get going." They made their way down the street where Silver found himself a little nervous on account of the decorations on each house. The first house they came up to was Vanilla's. Amy rang the doorbell and, lucky for her companion, it was a normal one. Little did the two hedgehogs know, someone was plotting a little joke to pull on trick-or-treaters. Silver and Amy felt a tap on their shoulders, so they turned around and…

"RRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!" Silver and Amy clung onto each other for dear life as they got scared by a monster. Another tap on the shoulder revealed a little ghost.

"Boo!" it squeaked. The hedgehogs scurried back to the nearest tree. The monster and the ghost were sharing a laugh and that's when Amy figured out who the monster was. The ghost pulled the sheet off of itself to reveal Cream.

Amy let out a sigh of relief, knowing it was just a couple of their friends. "It's okay, Silver. It's only Cream and Vector." Silver took a look at the two and saw that it was definitely them.

"How do you like my costume? I call it 'Franken-Croc'," Vector said. Silver and Amy looked at him and saw that he had a stitching pattern all over his body. He also had on his neck two fake bolts like on Frankenstein's monster.

"That's real funny, Vector, but why did you choose to scare me and Amy," asked Silver.

"Well every time one of these holidays comes up, such as Halloween and Valentine's Day, Cream here always gets bullied. I figured I ought to teach her how to get back at them. The only holiday they don't pick on her around at school is Thanksgiving and that's primarily because that's when Tails is at his best," the croc explained.

"He has a point, Silver. I've known Tails for a while now and I've seen what he does to bullies, especially when it comes to Cream. Sonic and Knuckles are still proud of him to this day."

"What does he do?"

"He TP's their house. On Thanksgiving, though, if someone made the mistake of making Cream cry, then by that time, Tails will have come up with a deadly machine. One time, we had to move our house because he blew up our yard. Of course this was because Charmy was dumb enough to pester the little girl," Vector said. "By the way, what's Tails up to now?"

"The last time we saw, he, Sonic, and Rouge were laughing a Knuckles' costume," answered Amy. All of them knew that every year, due to being on Floating Island too long, Knuckles always came out with something ridiculous. Sometimes it's funny, but other times it just annoyed the hell out of them to the point where they would want Eggman to attack.

"Why am I not surprised?" the croc asked sarcastically.

"I know my mama taught me good manners, but I can't wait to see how much toilet paper Tails used this time. He and I are supposed to be ghosts this year while Mr. Vector takes us trick-or-treating," said Cream.

"Well you two would certainly make the _cutest_ ghosts. C'mon, Silver, we have to go check out the other houses before we go to _Club Rouge_," Amy said. She grabbed Silver's hand and drug him along.

"Don't those two make the cutest pair?" Cream asked.

"Uh, yeah, they do," Vector said in response, but had one thought on his mind: _'At least this will give Sonic a chance to ask that Blaze person out.'_

Silver and Amy went through the whole neighborhood looking at houses, including the one belonging to the kid who bullied Cream. They knew it was his because Tails TP'ed it earlier. They heard the kid and his parents go raging mad, knowing it was the twin-tailed fox that did it. "I got an idea, Amy. I'll have to thank Tails for this one," said Silver. He used his psychokinesis to grab all of the toilet paper and turn it into several mummified versions of him. The copies, along with the real Silver, zoned in on the family.

Amy saw what her friend was doing. She got out her iPod and played some eerie Halloween music. This freaked the family out even more as the "mummies" came in. They got so freaked out that they rushed back into the house. Once that was done, Silver flung the toilet paper back to where it was. After reuniting with Amy, they began to bust out laughing. "Now I…know why…they call it…'Trick-or-Treat'!" Silver exclaimed between breaths.

After that ordeal, they made their way to _Club Rouge_, where, like earlier, Knuckles was being made fun of for his pink pimp's suit. Amy would look around for Sonic, but since she knew Silver was still naïve about this time of year, she knew she would have to stick with him. They saw Tails and Cream dressed in their little ghost costumes; Rouge dressed up as a witch; Espio as an actual ninja; and Charmy as Bat-bee, a mix between Batman and a bee.

They looked around for Sonic, only to find him on the turntables dressed as a certain mad scientist. The others knew he only did this to mock Eggman. Rouge saw the pair and, having heard about the 'mummy' prank, gave the 'Best Prank' award to Silver, Amy, and Tails. She also gave the 'Best Kid Costume' award to Tails and Cream because everyone agreed that ghosts were definitely better than Bat-Bee and Tails and Cream were definitely the cutest there.

"Oh, look at that. The 'knucklehead' did get an award!" Rouge exclaimed. Knuckles got excited and felt like bragging until he saw what it was. It turned out to be the one he got every year: the 'Most Ridiculous Costume' award. "Shadow also got an award, but once again, it's the 'Didn't even bother to try' award."

Shadow swiped the award from her hand and scoffed. "I still think this day is pointless, but that prank that Silver and Amy pulled was pretty funny."

"Well at least you have a sense of humor, Shadow," Amy said.

"The award for the 'Scariest Costume' goes to Vector as 'Franken-Croc'," Rouge said, giving the award to Vector, who got excited and did his roar. That alone earned him applause. "And now, the 'Best Costume' award goes to…our very own DJ, Sonic the Hedgehog!" This wasn't even Rouge messing with the votes; everyone knows that Sonic making fun of their arch-nemesis was the best thing ever.

After a while, everyone went home, Espio going with Charmy, Vector going with Cream, Sonic with Tails, Shadow and Knuckles on their own, and Amy with Silver. "Okay, so we didn't get the 'Best Costume' award, but we still got _an_ award, right?" Amy asked.

"Uh-huh, and I finally figured out what the big deal is with Halloween. With days like it, there is no need to worry about anything bad actually happening, just as long as you have fun," Silver said. Amy nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Silver. I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Huh, what is it, Amy?"

"I originally took you out today to show you a good time, but you did just that for me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would like it if you were around more often. Maybe we should hang out as often as we can. What do you say?"

"Of course, Amy! Also, I would…like to…uh…tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well…I really…like you a lot. Maybe we could go on a date sometime."

"I…would really like that, Silver. Thank you," said Amy. They spent the rest of their walk home holding hands.

THE END

**That is my second Halloween one-shot. I'll think of a new **_**'**__**Black Crescent**__**'**_** story, a new chapter to 'Symbios-Issues' and a new chapter to 'Chaos Control to PacWorld' while I'm thinking of a Halloween one-shot for **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**_

**I certainly hope you enjoyed this one.**


	2. A Taiream Thanksgiving

**Okay, folks (I know I say that a lot), here is my third project of the month. Unlike latroy6's request 'Slumber Party', this one is the true sequel to 'Silver's First Halloween'. I'm pretty sure you'll get the plot in this one as well. After all, it is a one-shot, so you'll get the idea. Here it is, ladies and gentlemen: 'A Taiream Thanksgiving'. Enjoy.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**A Taiream Thanksgiving**

It was a peaceful day at the Green Hill Zone. The leaves were a pleasant mixture of orange, red, and brown, the sky was blue, and the normal animals were playing in the grass. The perfect weather for the time of the year: Thanksgiving. As the regular animals were playing, Vanilla the Rabbit was preparing the Thanksgiving meal for everyone…well, everyone that was a friend of her daughter Cream that is. Speaking of Cream, she and her Chao friend Cheese were setting up the table outside. Vanilla was watching them happily, knowing that Cream would always help her in the kitchen. She felt bad for having her set it without her help, but she knew her own daughter would make it just right.

Luckily, Cream and Cheese weren't alone this year, as Cream's closest guy friend Tails was helping out. They could both agree that it would've been a very bad idea to have Knuckles, Charmy, Marine, or Big help prepare the table. If there was one thing those four had in common, it was the fact that they can be pretty clumsy. Blaze was visiting this year, but unfortunately, she brought Marine with her from the Sol Dimension, so she and Sonic decided to help Tails and Cream by keeping the hyperactive raccoon occupied until dinnertime actually started; Vector tied Charmy to a tree and left Espio standing guard; Knuckles was taking a nap since he knew that Rouge, Eggman, and the Babylon Rogues wouldn't try to take the Master Emerald this time of year; and Big and Froggy were fishing as usual. Cream and Tails knew that Amy was waiting for Silver to show up as well.

"Thanks for helping me, Tails. I really appreciate it," Cream said. "I'm sure you would rather be doing something else right now." It turns out that ever since they met, Cream has developed a small crush on Tails. She didn't even try to show it, though, because she was afraid that he would be rejected.

"It's no problem, Cream. To be honest, I can't think of anything else I'd rather do," he said. "You remember Jimmy the Ox, right? That bully whose house I flung toilet paper on because he bullied you?"

"How could I forget? He bullied me again. Apparently, even after the mummy prank Amy and Mr. Silver pulled, he didn't learn his lesson. Why?"

"Well, he had kind of had to move. I blew up his yard after I caught wind that he picked on you again," he said as he chuckled and scratched his head.

"Who told you about that?" Tails said nothing, instead pointing at Charmy, who was struggling to get out of the ropes, which Vector tied pretty tightly.

"ESPIO, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Charmy yelled, getting a laugh out of Tails and Cream.

Vanilla came out to check on Tails and Cream's progress. "What's with all the laughing, you two?" she asked. She didn't even wait for them to answer as she saw Charmy struggling to get out of the ropes. "Oh I see. That must be Vector's doing. I'll have to talk with him about that."

"You don't have to, Mama. Mr. Vector actually did us a huge favor. If Charmy was still loose, Tails and I would never have gotten the table set up," Cream said, bringing Vanilla's attention to the table the two kids and one Chao were working on.

Vanilla took a good look at the table and liked what she saw. "Well the table looks good, kids. You did a great job." She patted both of their heads to congratulate them before heading back into the house to check on the food. "Oh by the way, Tails, that bully whose house you threw toilet paper on picked on Cream again."

"Yeah, I know, Ms. Vanilla. He and his family had to move, so to speak," Tails chuckled out. Since Tails was widely known around these parts for protecting Cream, Vanilla knew what he meant. Even if she didn't approve of the drastic measures he took around Thanksgiving, she still loved him as if he were her second child, which was fitting considering Cream's aforementioned crush on the two-tailed fox.

* * *

A light showed up and Tails and Cream knew that a certain white hedgehog had just arrived. They also knew that Amy would be excited to see Silver. While it had been two weeks in Silver's time, it was also two weeks in the present, which was too long (according to Amy) to not see each other. He was trying to make it a point to visit as often as he could, but certain matters kept him from it, such as Eggman Nega. "Silver, Welcome back!" Amy said enthusiastically.

She embraced the psychokinetic hedgehog in a tight hug, which he returned with just as much enthusiasm. "I've missed you so much, Amy. I'm sorry I haven't been around since the slumber party incident. How's everything been?"

"Oh it's been good. Shade refuses to come out of the Twilight Cage, Sally and the other Freedom Fighters have been trying to help Antoine get over being a big chicken, and Rouge is just Rouge," she said. "As far as Tikal is concerned, I haven't heard much from her. And what about you? Don't tell me you're on another mission."

"Actually I am." Amy and the kids looked downcast when they heard that. "And that is to enjoy Thanksgiving dinner with you guys." They immediately perked up when they heard that. Silver heard the words 'Dog pile' one half-second before being tackled to the ground by Tails and Cream. The end result: Tails on top of Silver, Cream on top of Tails, and Cheese sitting on Cream's head waving. Amy was laughing at the antics, discovering that Sonic had definitely rubbed off on the kids, while Silver was smiling and tapping his fingers on the ground.

"It's good to have you here, Silver," a familiar voice said. Silver and the kids looked up and saw their brother-figure Sonic.

Silver looked at Sonic's wrist and saw that he had what looked like a leash. "Thanks, Sonic. What's with the leash?"

"Take a good guess." Silver followed the leash and saw that Marine was at the end of it. Tails and Cream knew exactly why.

"Oh I see. You and Blaze are trying to help Tails and Cream keep Marine preoccupied, right?" Sonic nodded. They also noticed that Blaze had a coconut that she brought with them just to tease her. She knew that Tails wouldn't even think about throwing anything at her house for two reasons: 1) Tails didn't want to get incinerated and cause a big argument between her and Sonic; and 2) even if they got along well, this was still Marine, not Cream, so Blaze didn't have any consequences coming her way. "I see that Vector has Charmy all tied up as well."

Sonic got a chuckle out of that one. "Yeah, of course." Marine was trying so hard to get the coconut that Blaze had in her hand that she nearly tore Sonic's arm off. He looked around and saw Knuckles napping. Tails knew that his 'big brother' saw the opportunity for a little payback for a joke that the red echidna pulled on him last week, which was him tricking Sonic into kissing Rouge. That was one that neither appreciated very much, even if Rouge was falling for him. She wanted it on her terms and without Knuckles 'helping out'. "Hey, Tails, can you tie this on Knuckles' ankle, please? Marine's just about tore my arm right out of my socket," Sonic said.

It finally dawned on Silver, Amy, and Cream what Sonic had in mind. "Sure thing, Sonic," Tails said. He took the leash from Sonic and snuck over to Knuckles. He managed to tie the leash to the guardian's ankle without any difficulty. Sonic sent Blaze a text telling her to run with the coconut in her hand. Once Blaze got the memo, she took off, Marine following her and bringing Knuckles with her.

"Whaaaa-Hey slowdown, will you! I'm not parasailing you know! HEEELLLLLPPPP!" exclaimed Knuckles. Sonic and the others (except for Tails and Cream) just rolled on the ground laughing their heads off. Knuckles knew that Sonic and Tails were responsible for that, knowing that Amy wouldn't get the picture and Cream was too sweet and polite. He didn't even know that Silver was there. "Sonic! Tails! I'm going to get you for this!"

"Yeah right, Knucklehead! That was for that prank you pulled last week!" Sonic exclaimed.

* * *

Vanilla came out and everyone knew it was dinnertime. Cream and Tails helped put everything on the table while Knuckles got out of his mess. The table had stuffing, mashed potatoes, mashed sweet potatoes, corn on the cob, collard greens, and, of course, the Thanksgiving turkey among others. "Okay, everyone, let's dig in," said Vanilla. Everyone finally took notice of what Cream, Cheese, and Tails were wearing: Cream was dressed as a Puritan, Tails a Pilgrim, and Cheese a little Indian **(A/N: Or as the politically correct douchebags would say, 'Native American')**.

"Geez, Tails, I didn't think you three took this holiday that seriously," Sonic said.

"Of course, Sonic," said Tails.

"Why wouldn't we? The Pilgrims and Puritans had a lot to be thankful for back then, including the Natives who provided them with food and shelter for the harsh cold. Ever since then, both groups have been friends," Cream said. "This is why Tails, Cheese, and I dress up like this on Thanksgiving."

"I just wish they stayed that way. If you recall right, Cream, the Revolutionary War involved the slavery of the Natives by the White man. I'm certain we all know someone like that," said Vanilla. Everyone nodded, especially Sonic and Tails, as they remembered their most recent adventure on the Lost Hex. Sonic managed to relinquish Eggman of his control over the Deadly Six. The Zeti even did the same thing the Natives did: turned right around on the one who enslaved them.

"You got that right, Vanilla. I can't even count how many times I've been tricked by Eggman," Knuckles said, getting laughs out of Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Tails.

"Do you need a giant board to keep count, Knuckles? I'm certain Tails and I can get you one if you want," said Sonic.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. If you recall right, I managed to trick you and Rouge into kissing last week."

"And look what happened: you got a slap in the face from Rouge and dragged all over the place by Marine because I had Tails put the leash around your ankle." That got Knuckles to shut up. He knew that Vanilla wouldn't appreciate it if he threw a punch at Sonic during dinner. He knew he had it coming anyway.

* * *

After the dinner, everyone was stuffed, so Tails and Cream decided to clean up the place. Cream even insisted that Vanilla take a rest as well. While everyone was napping, the kids took care of the dishes. "Thanks again for helping me, Tails. I know it would've taken me much longer if I did this on my own. Mama and Cheese can only do so much you know," said Cream.

"Hey it's no problem, Cream. I'm glad to be able to help. Say, how about we go see a movie together, just the two of us. What do you say?"

Cream's eyes lit up at the idea. "Yes, Tails! I'd be more than delighted!" she exclaimed excitedly, tackling Tails to the ground. That's when she noticed that her face was too close to Tails'. As a matter of fact, their lips were very close. Tails decided 'what the heck' and did what Cream never expected him to do: he put his hand at the back of her head and pulled her in for their first kiss. Unfortunately, the need for air reared its ugly head, so they had to break apart. Cream just looked at him, both red in the face. "Wow, Tails. I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Are you kidding? Charmy and I fight over you all the time. I love you, Cream." After hearing those words, Cream lost it. This time it was her who kissed him.

"I love you too, Tails." Little did they know, Vanilla, Cheese, Sonic, and Blaze were watching with smiles on their faces.

"It's about time. Took them long enough," said Vanilla.

"I feel sorry for you, Blaze," Sonic said.

"Why's that?"

"Because now you'll have to deal with more of Marine's whining."

THE END

* * *

**I hope you liked that. I didn't put in as much 'Tails & Cream' moments as I wanted to, but I think the story turned out alright. Also, just so you know, I have a tendency to make Knuckles the comic relief in these stories. And the Christmas story I come up with will have another joke involving him as well.**


End file.
